Meet the Rogue Knight
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben betrays one of his friends for his own selfish reasons, a tickle knight comes to punish him. But he's no ordinary knight, for he follows his own rules...


**With my brainstorming, guestsurprise and I created a new OC with his own story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben did something that he knew he shouldn't have. Salwa had been begging him to let her be his partner on his mission and he said she could be. But then when he saw a beautiful new plumber, he quickly dropped Salwa and asked the new girl to be his partner. Salwa wasn't aware of the change until she came to meet with Ben and he explained what happened.

"Now Salwa, don't be mad."

Salwa just stared at him.

"C'mon, she's new! I just wanna show her around." Ben said.

Salwa continued to stare in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that kid. I really just want to show her around."

"No you don't. You just wanna flirt. Well do what you want Ben, it doesn't bother me." Salwa replied, now turning and walking away. Ben was about to go after her, but he stopped.

"Everything ok Benny?" The new Plumber smiled, unaware of what just happened.

"Y-Yeah, it's fine." Ben replied, now seeing Salwa walk away. He then shrugged his shoulders. "She'll get over it."

But meanwhile in another realm, a black knight with a long, red feather sword was watching him carefully.

"So this Ben Tennyson traded his partner for the opportunity to flirt with another colleague?" A pair of red eyes flashed behind his visor. "I think I need to pay him a visit."

And with that, he snapped his fingers and soon he was in Ben's apartment. All he had to do now was wait.

A few hours later….

Ben walked into his apartment and he was bushed from the long trip! But he still couldn't stop thinking about Salwa.

"She's fine! I'm sure she is," He said to himself, now walking to change his shirt.

"I can assure you she is not…" A deep voice bellowed. In shock, Ben swirled around and had his hand near the Omnitrix.

"Who are you?!" Ben thundered, immediately frightened by this burning-eyed knight.

"I don't have to answer your questions boy. You will answer mine. Why did you abandon your partner today?" the knight growled. He knew the answer, but he wanted to discuss it with Ben first.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ben said, now curious who this was.

"Do not try to fool me boy. I watched you from the portal and you abandoned your partner for the sake of a female's company."

"You were spying on me?!"

"Yes."

"Who are you?!" Ben snarled, now about to press down on his Omnitrix. But the minute he tried to press it, he saw it didn't work! "What?! What's happening?!"

"I am temporarily blocking the power from your device. You will not be changing into an alien monster right now."

"Alright creep! Just who are you?!"

"I am the Rogue Knight. I am an ally of Prince Jocu."

"Prince Jocu? Oh great! You're gonna tickle me and get me to confess huh?"

"Do not think you're out of trouble boy. I do not tickle for pleasure like Jocu and his clan. I use the power of tickles to punish and torture." He bellowed, now making Ben cringe.

Ben swallowed hard and his pupils shrunk as the knight came into view. He was dressed in black armor and towered over the young teen. "You are coming with me."

"No I'm not!"

"You have no choice," the knight smirked, now waving a hand and he and Ben disappeared into the night.

After a few seconds of darkness, Ben opened his eyes and saw that he was in a medieval stone chamber.

But before Ben could say anything else, the knight quickly, but gently, grabbed his arm.

"LET GO OF ME! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!"

"Ben, remain calm," the knight replied, now sounded calmer. "But you need to pay for abandoning your partner."

"What do you mean?! I didn't abandon her!"

"Yes you did Ben. She had really been looking forward to that mission and you replaced her without even talking to her."

"B-But…"

"Ben, you really hurt her feelings and because of that, she is agreeing to take the Black Mist mission alone."

"THE WHAT?! SHE CAN'T!"

"Yes. After you replaced her, she signed up."

"That mission is dangerous! No one should do that one alone!"

"Well, perhaps when I'm through with you, you can stop her!"

"W-Wait!" Ben said, but it was too late.

The knight threw Ben on a rack and strapped his limbs to the restraints. He cranked the lever and stretched Ben's limbs until he was tightly secure.

"Comfy?" the knight mused.

Ben's body was stretched out so much, he couldn't even budge.

"Now let's begin…" The knight grinned, unsheathing his large feather sword!

It was the softest, most tickly looking feather Ben had ever seen! The knight slid it across his neck.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed, but quickly stopped. "Huh?!" That shouldn't have tickled as much as he thought.

"My feather sword has the power to send anyone into hysterics with one swipe." said the knight. "I wonder how much you can take?"

"No! Please! Don't do this!" Ben begged.

But the knight ignores him. With the other end of the feather, the knight cut open Ben's shirt to expose his chest and stomach.

"Ahhh, I can sense the ticklish fear inside you." He raised the feather and began tickling Ben's stomach.

"AAAAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-S-STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben screamed with laughter. That feather tickled more than anything.

"Yes, laugh and writhe in agony!" the knight chuckled.

"PLHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE DOHOHOHOHON'T!" Ben pleaded.

"You must pay for your dishonorable act!" snipped the knight. He moved the feather in a serpentine pattern all over Ben's stomach and chest then tickled his way to neck and ears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Ben couldn't stop laughing. The knight's magic feather tickled like nothing he ever felt.

The knight returned to tickling his stomach. "My, you certainly are a ticklish one. But I can tell this is your second worst spot..." He leaned closer. "Where is your worst tickle spot?"

"IHIHIHIHIHI'LL NEVER TELL YOHOHOHOHOU!" Ben replied through his fits of laughter.

The knight was impressed by Ben's will. Even while being tickled tortured he was strong.

"Oh, don't you worry...I'll find it. Cootchie, cootchie, cooooooo..." the knight teased.

His words made the feather glow, enhancing the feather's tickle magic!

Now Ben was screaming with ticklish laughter! Even while dragging the feather slowly against his sides, the feather was ridiculously tickly. It felt like Ben was being tickled on the inside and outside!

"I think there's one spot I need to tickle..." The knight aimed his feather at Ben's stretched and exposed underarm.

"NO! NOT THERE!" Ben breathed out. He couldn't imagine how horrible that feather would feel on his underarms.

Hearing the boy's plea, he chuckled. "I think I found your tickle spot." He began stroking the feather on the arch of his armpit.

Ben's laugh reached to the highest octave when the feather tickled his armpit.

The knight continued the torture. "Tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

The feather glowed and the tickling worsened. Ben was in tears as his armpits were tickled like crazy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! M-M-MERCYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Just when Ben was about to go mad, the knight stopped.

Ben blinked through his watery eyes and saw the knight reach for him before he blacked out.

"Ben! Ben, wake up!"

Ben opened his eyes and saw Salwa. He looked horrified!

"Ben! What happened?! I was about to go on the mission when I found you lying on the floor! What happened to you?!"

Ben stood up. "Salwa, I'm so sorry about what I did! Your friendship is more important to me than some other girl! I'll never turn my back on you again!" He hugged her, catching the girl off guard. "Please forgive me!"

A moment passed, then Ben felt Salwa's arms around him.

"I forgive you." Salwa smiled. "I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't forgive you."

Relief washed over Ben. His friendship was saved.

"Let's go home." Ben said. "We need to take some time off."

"I agree."

As the two friends walked home, Ben thought back to the Rogue Knight.

He certainly was a mystery.

In the Tickle realm, the Rogue Knight watched Ben from his magic mirror, pleased that he had successfully reformed him.

"Ben Tennyson has redeemed himself." He leered his luminous red eyes. "But I'm still watching him..."

He left his lair in search of more dishonest souls to punish.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: What do you think of my OC? Thank you for doing the first half, guestsurprise! I hope you feel better. So this story is my get well present for you :)**


End file.
